Season 3
Season 3 of Kendall: Love To A Guy was announciated on May 3, 2015 and was confirmed May 5, 2015 and was premiered on October 14, 2016. Episodes Main article: List of Kendall: Love To A Guy episodes. # 10/14/16 #SeniorYear! (301) # 10/21/16 #TheBestFucker (302)https://twitter.com/ItsMeNestor/status/660327835706376192 # 10/30/16 #Kendalloween (303) # 11/24/16 #Thanksgiving (304) # 11/25/16 #BlackFriday (305) # 12/25/16 #PerfectChristmasGif (307) # 01/06/17 #DrivingMeCuckoo (309) # 02/03/17 #TheNewTeacher (310) # 02/10/17 #BabyIsComing (311) # 02/17/17 #LettersConfusion (312) # 02/24/17 #MySexyNeighbor (313) # 03/03/17 #SingingProgram (314) # 03/10/17 #RaiseOurVoices (315) # 03/17/17 #kidnAPPed (316-317) # 03/24/17 #KendallForPresident (318) # 03/31/17 #MidTimeWork (306) # 05/26/17 #TaylorWesterHighAwards (319) # 06/02/17 #HablandoEspañol (320) # 06/09/17 #JamesInDrugs (321) # 06/16/17 #AGuyDies (308) # 06/23/17 #SummerInHometown (322) Cast Main cast * Jack Griffo as Kendall Mendler * Austin North as Brady Vega * Peyton Meyer as Luke Matthews * Blake Michael as James Butera * Victoria Justice as Sabrina Hart Recurring cast * Mario Maurer as Sousuke Special guest cast * Pietro Boselli as himself Gallery PicsArt 1439864278287.jpg|Official poster PicsArt_1439864366521.jpg|Official poster with Nestor Castillo's Wattpad username PicsArt_1439864589440.jpg|Promotional poster PicsArt_1439864627338.jpg|Promotional poster with "#SeniorYear!" PicsArt_1439864778474.jpg|Promotional poster PicsArt_1439866858208.jpg|Promotional poster Poster_3_with_MAP.jpg|Official poster with Nestor Castillo's Wattpad username and M.A.P. in the logo Trivia * Production started October 6, 2016. * Production ended May 6, 2017. * With seven months of production, this was the shorted time in a M.A.P. serie to produce a season with 20 or more episodes. * The season is available in Wattpad since April 23, 2016.https://www.wattpad.com/story/61558832-kendall-love-to-a-guy-3 * The season will be published as book for M.A.P. Books. ** Will be renamed as Kendall: Senior Year ** Will be released a clean (Wattpad version) and explicit version of the book. * First promotional photos was released August 17, 2015 in an unknow site. * This season will introduce two new characters. ** There's another new character that was destined to be played by Dylan Everett from Soony. But as Dylan appeared in #LGBTClub as him Soony role, the character was removed from the season. * Since this season, the order from the song title's actors and actresses change, moving to Blake Michael and Victoria Justice as the last because they apparitions will be minors as main casts. * Some episodes that was for season 2 was premiered in this season. * This season didn't have a conclution, as the conclution will be Taylor Wester High: Anothers Graduated, a movie based in the graduation of Kendall and the guys from "Taylor Wester High". * Since this season, apparitions of Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay? characters will be "rare". * This season premieres four celebration/holiday episodes followed: "Kendalloween", "Thanksgiving", "Black Friday", and "Perfect Christmas Gif". * January 10, 2017 was confirmed that June 23 of these year will be aired last episode from the season. Curiously is the same date that the premiere of the serie.https://twitter.com/ItsMeNestor/status/818960444471685120 * Is the first time that in a season from a M.A.P. show, some episodes didn't air in the order of production. References Category:Kendall: Love To A Guy Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes